Finding His Mate
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: During Lupin's sixth/seventh year at Hogwarts, he always liked Severus Snape and was secretly attracted to the boy of Slytherin House. the wolf knows that Snape is his mate, but will he claim the one he desires or deny his feelings and stay friends with the ones that torment Snape. Based on the memory of Snapes and my take on it.


_**From the Diary of Remus Lupin (Mooney)**_

_**10th February 1978**_

_I've had this crush on Severus Snape for almost two years and none of my best friends know about it, ever since fifth year when he had no choice but to help me to catch up in Professor Slughorn's Potions Class._

_We somehow became friends and I was going to tell him how I felt, but Padfoot and Prongs (Sirius and James) had to spoil it for me when they humilated him at the Lake in front of everyone as they levitated him, turning him upside down showing his privates._

_I wish I was there, but I came to the Lake at the last minute to see James throw Severus into the cold lake; the friendship that I salvaged between us was gone and now he won't speak to me or ever some near me. Being the fool that I am I denied my feelings and stayed friends with Padfoot and Prongs - two years later and I still miss Snape and what we could of had._

_I better sign out since I've got less than twenty minutes to get to the Whomping Willow._

Remus Lupin finished writing in his journal and placed a charm upon it making his log unreadable to anyone but him, putting it away safely before quickly dashing out of Hogwarts and straight to Whomping Willow before the full-moon rose. For the last few months Mooney had restless and kept smelling this tantilizing scent for weeks; the wolf inside Remus was getting hard to control till he breathed in that wonderful scent- reading up on it Lupin was shocked with what he read.

Reading further he realised that the soothing scent was in fact his potential mate, the werewolf hoped that his mate to be wasn't anything like Lucius Malfoy or Belletrix Black.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Sirius Black noticed something was wrong with Mooney, so did James Potter in the end when he saw how anxious that their best friend was acting.

They wanted to get to the bottom of this, but first things first the Marauders wanted to get even with Snivelius for hexing them and placing them in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of the day.

Snape got in trouble for it, but it wasn't enough for Prongs and Padfoot as they both decided to get their revenge outside of the school so there were no witnesses to see them beat up Snape and hex the greasy Slytherin for what he did to them.

It was late and Severus Snape was finishing the last of his homework in the Library, he grabbed his schoolbag and parchments before heading back to Slytherin Tower when he suddenly heard the cruel tones of Sirius Black and James Potter coming towards him. Thinking of a spell to defend himself, he had enough as he reached for his wand to find it gone.

"Looking for this Snivelius," said Black coldly as he held Snape's wand in his hand.

Petter Pettigrew kept watch for any teachers as James Potter and Sirius Black punched and kicked Severus Snape- Wormtail couldn't take anymore of Snape being beaten and was nearly sick when he heard a loud crack that echoed across the empty hallway. The Slytherin covered his head so his nose couldn't be broken again like last time- Pettigrew having seen enough of Snape not able to defend himself against two wizards as he spotted Severus' wand and threw it to Severus.

Using a confusion spell Severus Snape escaped running anywhere to get away from the punches and kicks, the seventeen-year-old knew that one or two of his ribs were broken. Panting heavily and scared that this time Potter and Black were going to kill him when he heard their voices not far behind him, using the most of his strength Snape staggered outside to the school-grounds not knowing he was in danger.

Coming back from their senses James and Sirius were angry as they turned towards Peter, it was the first time that Pettigrew lost his temper and stood up to his friends. "You went too bloody far this time, you say you're better than your bullying fathers when you are no better."

Sirius Black glared at Wormtail as he snarled out that he was nothing like his father, that is till he looked down at his hands; James Potter never felt so much guilt in his life as he quickly looked through his Marauder's Map to see that Severus Snape was by the Lake, what they didn't expect was for Mooney to have escaped from the Shrieking Shack. Peter Pettigrew went to alert Professor Dumbledore as James Potter and Sirius Black went to Snape's rescue hoping that it wasn't too late.

Remus Lupin was in his Lycan form pacing around the abandoned house he was locked in, he snarled wanting to feel the wind against his fur as he chased after his hunt. He finally stopped pacing when he caught the scent of his potential mate and was badly hurt. Mooney needed to be up there to protect and look after him, snarling Mooney used his large weight to break through the door ignoring the cuts and wood chip embedded in his skin Mooney was finally outside and looking for his injured mate.

Once outside and reached the Hogwarts School-ground Mooney could smell blood belonging to his mate heading towards the Lake.

Severus Snape could barely breath and could see his blood weeping down his face, his vision was blurring as he eventually lost consciousness from the pain just as Mooney came to him.

Seeing the blood running down Snape's pale face Mooney began to whimper that his mate wouldn't wake up and his breathing was irregular from the broken ribs. Licking the blood away and cleaning Severus' wounds softly growling trying to wake up his mate hoping that he was all right; Severus Snape slowly woken up as his vision cleared to see a werewolf standing over him. Thinking that this was going to be the end as he waited for the werewolf to rip him to shreds, what he didn't expect was for the werewolf to sniff at his neck growling gently as he licked at his pulse.

Mooney sensed that his mate was scared as he reluctantly backed away, whimpering to be close once more to him.

Severus was too scared to move as he looked in confusion at the beast that was doing nothing but stare at him, moving slightly Severus hissed out in pain making the werewolf come to his side once again keeping Snape warm from the chill. Just as Lupin was approaching his potential, a white stag that he knew to be Potter and a Black dog with shaggy hair was Sirius Black went in front of Snape making Mooney angry that they were trying to take away his mate.

As James Potter was keeping Remus Lupin away as Sirius Black back in his human form drug Severus Snape back to the school and straight to the Hospital Wing were Madame Pomfrey was waiting disgusted that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter were no better than their own fathers.

When James Potter returned back to the school he was greeted by Albus Dumbledore, Potter had never seen him this furious before. Both Potter and Black explained what happened expecting the worse of being expelled from Hogwarts.

"You are lucky that Severus told me a different story on how you saved him from a werewolf, but I'm telling you two now if ever go near him again or even breath in his direction I will personally throw you out of this school. Do you understand me Gentlemen?"

Both boy quickly nodded their heads as they promised on their magic to leave Snape alone, Professor Dumbledore sighed knowing that the boys wouldn't risk their own magic. Turning back to Potter and Black his eyes blazing with Hellfire. "When Mr. Lupin returns, please inform him to come to my office, Now get out of my sight."

Severus Snape was getting tended to by Madame Pomfrey, reknitting bones was a slow and painful procedure leaving a sharp pain afterwards. Not once did Severus make a sound through the whole process; giving Mr. Snape a mild sleeping draught before leaving the young man to get some rest from his horrible ordeal.

As Severus Snape was about to doze off he heard a loud werewolf's howl, till the early hours Severus was thinking and it hit him like a bolt of lightening what Potter and Black called the werewolf Lupin. What Snape didn't understand was that the werewolf was somehow being loving and affectionate instead of ripping him apart; he needed answers as soon as he got out of the Hospital Wing.

The Fullmoon had setted and the sun was slowly rising in the horizon as Remus could feel himself turning back to his human form; looking around in the forbidden forest he spotted his two friends Sirius and James. "You attacked my Severus, give me one good reason why I should forgive you this time for hurting him?" Growled Remus with Mooney not far from the surface wanting to kill them for even touching what was his.

Both Black and Potter finally caught on what their friend was saying and their mouths were gaped open when they realized that Lupin wasn't joking, they had read up on werewolves in their second year and they and Peter Pettigrew had kept Lupin's secret. There was one part that James read only to look at the moving picture of a alpha male mounting the female, James ignored the picture as he read on about in rarity that a werwolf would find a mate; when a werewolf find a mate they mated for life.

"When did you bloody start fancying Snape, I mean come on; Snivelius is not much to look at." Said Sirius Black not realizing what he had said.

Keeping himself calm instead of ripping Black's throat out with his teeth as he explained how he fell in love.

"I was having trouble with potions as you know, Slughorn had asked Severus to help me. He made the lesson look easy as he explained everything... Severus would make a great teacher." Sirius and James smirked to themselves when they saw the dreamy look on Lupin's face, his sappy look on his face became solemn as he soon remembered that fateful day he lost his chance.

"We somehow became sort of friends, but that soon changed when you two humiliated him in front of everyone before throwing him in the lake. At the time I asked him to meet me under the tree since I wanted to talk to him privately; I was going to tell Severus how I felt. But I never got the chance; he thought I tricked him into coming there and would never speak to me. I tried talking to Severus, but he wouldn't have it. Now I find out last night that he's my mate and he won't have anything to do to me, because of you."

Sirius sighed and apologized, as did Potter as an afterthought. "It's not me you should be apologizing to, there's nothing more I want than to let Mooney free and let him punish you for what you did to him; but if I let him have free rein I would end up killing you and even more so for nearly getting him killed."

Remus wanted to go the Hospital Wing to see for himself that his potential mate was all right, instead James stopped him. "Dumbledore wants to see you at his office, he said it was important." Lupin grumbled about his rotten luck as he went straight to Dumbledore's Office wondering what the elder wizard wanted from him.

Once Remus was in the Headmaster's office he sat down inspecting to be shouted at for escaping the Shrieking Shack like he did, instead he was asked if he had found his mate. "I did, I found him. The problem is my potential mate is the one that my friends don't like." Said Remus sadly.

"By the looks of things I see that you're not happy about this." Said Albus steepling his fingers in front of him.

"On the contrary, I'm more than glad that it's Severus. I'm more worried that he wont except me, because of James and Sirius did to him in the past."

Albus Dumbledore saw how restless Remus was in getting to the Hospital Wing to see Snape, the Professor smiled as his eyes twinkled merrily as he told Remus that Severus was in the Library. "Get him alone and talk to Severus, if I remember rightly he'll be in the Restricted Section reading up on your symptoms as your behavour last night."

Knowing where Severus would be in the Library he quickly ran there thinking of a game plan and hoping to catch Snape in time.

Severus Snape couldn't stand being in the Hospital Wing any longer as he got back into his uniform and robes, making sure his wand was with him at all times now, Snape left and headed to the Library to find his answers about the werewolf that didn't attack him the other night. Collecting the books on werewolves and began to take notes; for the next two hours it was beginning to look bleak and wasn't going to get his answers, till he came to the last book.

Reading through the texts for the symptoms the werewolf was showing. "What the #&' . That isn't possible, this is not bloody happening." Reading on he found out that he was some werewolf's mate, there wasn't much on the ritual or how this came about. Using his wand he returned the books to their rightful places before heading towards the Dark Arts section hoping he would get his answers there, not seeing Remus Lupin enter the Library and locked the door behind him.

The wolf inside Lupin demanded that he marked his mate as his before someone else took their sweet boy away from him, fighting this for so long Remus finally embraced his inner wolf and claim what was rightfully his; following Snape's scent to the back of the Library where the forbidden books were hidden.

Snape found several books and climbed down the ladder, he felt someone pressed against him; Severus went rigid when he felt something else rock hard above the cleft of his backside. Turning around he was face to face with Remus Lupin. "I'm not in the mood for any of your pranks, so just get to the prank or whatever is on your mind and leave me in peace."

What Severus Snape didn't expect was for Remus Lupin to kiss him as he held him gently running his fingers through his hair to find it not greasy as others said, but soft and silky. Remus pushed his body as close as he could to Severus' body Groaning when he felt his mate respond to him and deepened the kiss; with tongues and teeth they tasted and caressed before pulling away for much needed air.

Playfully nibbling and licking at Snapoe's neck, Remus blurted out that he loved him before he even found out him being his mate; Severus Snape wanted this gorgeous young man's words to be true. He had heard this a few times till he looked into Lupin's blue eyes and read his mind. Seeing himself beautiful in Lupin's eyes, Severus blushed making Remus chuckle with how adorable he found his little mate. Pulling away from Lupin's mind and for the first time in years Severus smiled as he told the werewolf not to rush into this and get to know each other before going any further; Lupin was all for it as he asked Severus shyly if he could have another kiss.

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew kept Remus Lupin and Severus Snape's relationship quiet and underwraps till they were ready to tell the Wizarding World, as much as they couldn't stand Snape they never seen how happy that he made Mooney; they made excuses for the couple when they wanted to be "alone".

**Twelve years later**

****Remus Lupin Snape looked through his pensieve that Albus Dumbledore had given him and Severus as a wedding gift, looking at the happy moments in his life; the night he and Severus made love for the first time, to the discovery that through their bond they made Severus found out he was pregnant with their first child- the day that Remus held his daughter Selene Lily Rose Lupin Snape followed later by her sister Valencia Freesia Leanne Lupin Snape. They were both born just two months after Harry James Potter was born, Severus became a successful Potions Master as he juggled his career and family life trying to find a cure for his life partner.

Pulling away from the pensieve Remus heard his mate and life partner calling him down for supper and to get the girls and their little trouble maker Romelus Tristan who was playing with Sirius' son Malcolm Nathaniel Black outside.

Remus Lupin Snape loved his children deeply, he wanted his mate badly; he happily kissed and waved his cubs goodbye as they were staying at James and Lily's for Sleepover. As the children left for the night Remus pinned his life partner against the wall and kissed him passionately with all the love and desire he still felt for the man; grinning devilishly Severus told his husband to give him a ten minute head start before running for the door and out into the woods that surrounded their home.

Remus couldn't wait any longer as he sniffed the air and grinned wolfishly when he realized that his mate was in heat, starting the chase as they renewed their mating bond on their tenth anniversary- this time Remus was all for another cub this time a little girl with their Papa's beautiful ebony eyes and soft smile that was only for Remus and Mooney. The werewolf took over as he howled and began the chase

The end


End file.
